


Dreaming

by toooldtobeonhere



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sherlock in Love, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toooldtobeonhere/pseuds/toooldtobeonhere
Summary: Sherlock wakes up from a bad dream. Post s04e03 wish fulfilment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very short dabble as it was stuck in my head. 
> 
> Again, I don't own Sherlock or anything.

Sherlock jerked awake abruptly. The nightmares are definitely getting less. He barely even moved this time. He used to scream and thrash; clawing at sweat stained sheets but as the months have passed his reaction to the dream (it's always the same dream) has become less and less. Tonight his breathing is slightly increased but it doesn't take long to go back to normal.

He stares at the ceiling for a minute before sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He pads silently to the toilet. He stands for a few seconds before his bladder starts to empty. He doesn't flush it.

He climbs back into bed; it's still warm from his body. He stares at the ceiling again (there's a rectangle of orange light from the street light outside that's come through a chink in the curtains). He turns onto his left side and looks at her.

Long brown hair is messily splayed across her pillow. Mouth is slightly open; breathing evenly. Her chest rises and falls. The strap of her camisole top has slipped off her shoulder. The duvet is bunched under her breasts. He scoots closer and drapes his arm across her waist. She stirs slightly but remains asleep. Sherlock smiles and closes his eyes. The nightmares are definitely getting less.


End file.
